My Idol Mamoru Chiba
by Bun-chan
Summary: Itto Asunama retells his encounter and obsession with Mamoru Chiba.


For clarification, Itto is a character from the Black Moon arc that idolizes Mamoru. He's also friends with Makoto.  
/sailormoon/profiles/friends/asanumaittou.php

Title: My Idol Mamoru Chiba  
Theme: Asunama Itto  
Genre: Comedy/Romance  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G  
Summary: What Itto learns from Mamoru the alien.

Mamoru Chiba was my idol, and why wouldn't he be? He was smart, handsome, and physically apt. He was confident, you could tell by the way he held himself when he walked-- not a strut, but not hunched over. He was just there, walking, looking straight ahead at something. Or nothing. I like to think it was something, a something none of us could see. A higher power, a higher calling, a higher something that only he was graced with.

It was then I knew Mamoru was an alien.

I followed him. I needed to know him. I needed to document him as my first actual finding of alien life on this planet. Sure, in the beginning it was because I wanted to be just like him. I practiced his walk, his stance, and holding my chin in such a way that commanded respect-- at least in the way I thought he would do so. I've never actually seen him hold his chin. This continued with holding my pen, holding my chopsticks, and eventually how to perfectly lather my shower puff.

Mamoru must use a shower puff, it's more efficient than a bar of soap, and he's all about efficiency.

At one point I considered buying a pair of non-prescription glasses so I could get his look of intelligent gleam from the midday sun. Well, not considered, I was on may way to when I noticed him take a nasty wound from a soccer scrimmage. He being my idol, I followed him to make sure he was okay and watched him heal himself.

Heal himself.

Heal. Him. Self.

Alien. Must be an alien. He just waved his hand and voosh, healed.

Mamoru Chiba became much more than an idol that day, he became a scientific obligation.

At least that's what I told myself when I heard he had a girlfriend. I told myself I wanted to know what kind of an Earthling girl an alien would chose, who would he want to mate with in order to further his race? What kind of aspects do aliens look for? Beauty? Charm? Intelligence? Discipline? Skill? I figured it must be all five, and was supremely pleased with my hypothesis when I met Rei Hino. Long, raven hair that framed her delicate face and frame. She walked, stood, and talked in the same confidence Mamoru had. Her violet eyes spoke what Mamoru's did, looking at something.

An ideal match. She became the kind of girl I wanted, because if she's good enough for an alien, she must be good enough for me.

And then I met Usagi Tsukino. A bumbling blonde with no real conviction other than where she was going to get her next sundae and if she had enough quarters for another round at the arcade. She was bright and sunny with a disposition that could fry a vampire, which more than compensated for her lack of intelligence in the sense that she was a good person, but what need was she to an alien?

Apparently a lot, because she was Mamoru's girlfriend. But unlike Mamoru, she didn't see that something, and I didn't see that something, either. If I couldn't see that something, I wasn't Mamoru, and if she couldn't see it, she couldn't be good enough, either.

Later I learned she was a friend of Rei's, and eventually I met their other friends, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino. Ami was very similar to Mamoru and Rei, a silent yet obvious intelligence, a model of perfection. She was a quiet beauty, but lacked confidence, making her less like Rei and Mamoru. Minako was a bubbly and ditzy as Usagi. She buzzed from one place to the next, her mouth jabbering at a constant speed without relent. Yet she and Ami had the eyes, and would look off at that something with Mamoru and Rei when they departed from our gatherings.

Makoto was different, she looked different to me. She was imposing, to say the least, standing at 171cm and built like an athlete. Her friends called her herculean, and she would flex to their laughing joy. There was strength and precision in the way she moved, the way she spoke, ready for something and never quite relaxed.

I suppose all of them were that way, save Usagi, but I was too busy analyzing the effects of an alien on a group of human girls. Until I met Makoto's gentleness.

Her weakness was her heart, it conflicted with her strength. I noticed this the day I walked her back to her apartment, her sickness convincing her to walk into the street. I took her home to press her for answers, I knew something was going on in her group of friends.

But ultimately it was to take care of her. I envied the something she and her friends could see. I envied the strength it gave them that gleamed silently in their eyes.

Makoto was taken aback by this sudden revelation, for a moment she felt humanity. She told me the truth, struggling between duty and the relief of letting her burden show. In her eyes was gentleness, gentleness just for me, and left the instance she kissed my forehead.

Later when I met them together, I realized they were all aliens, not just Mamoru. A forced alienation from all that they loved in order for that something, and in return that something gave them strength to continue their alienation. That something was Usagi. I knew when the gentleness returned in Makoto's eyes at the sight of her.

It was then I forgot about Mamoru Chiba, I wanted to be Usagi.


End file.
